YOUR MAID
by InaTiKoti
Summary: Hinata never thought that a simple favor, would cause her so much...
1. Chapter 1

Lovely white fluffy clouds filled the sky. Hinata smiled at the beauty. She drew her hand out as to pretend to feel the fluffy, soft looking clouds. Just as she was midway to her goal, she heard her boss scream.

"Hinata! Get over here!" Hinata immediately shot out of her daydreaming.

"H-Hai, I'm coming!" The dryed up grass rose up again once Hinata got up, and ran into the club.

"Well it's about time you got here Hinata!" The tall, big chested blonde hollered. Hinata cowered when she heard the tone her boss was using. Her boss saw this, and her tone softened.

"Go back to work," she gave Hinata a warm smile. Hinata weakly gave back one of her own.

"H-Hai, T-Tsunade-sama." Then she scurried away to the working area.

TenTen turned once she heard Hinata's light footsteps. "About time you got here Hinata!" There's been three hungry customers whining for food! Well, actually there's only one, and that's Naruto." TenTen saw Hinata's eyes widen.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" She whispered. TenTen gave a small smile. She knew Hinata had a crush on Naruto, since she first laid eyes on him. Afterall anyone could probably tell unless they were _**REALLY**_ stupid, like Naruto.

Hinata had her mouth agape. "I can't s-s-serve t-t-t-them!" She practically yellled. TenTen walked over to Hinata, and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'll be here as back up." Hinata bit her bottom lip, she still wasn't fully convinced. Although TenTen was her best friend she was still aware of how Hinata acted around Naruto. She would turn as red as a tomato, so much that people who saw her could actually mistaken her for one! Plus to make matters worse, he was probably with Sakura and Sasuke. Hell! They both knew about her crush on Naruto. Still, that did't seem to disturb the two, since they were a couple. Yet, what Sakura didn't know was that Sasuke had two lovers. Everbody, but Sakura knew Ino was Sasuke's lover, including a mysterious red head. Altogether Sasuke had three girls.

Hinata hit herself in the head, shaking out the thoughts, and trying to make out if everything was real.

"Hey Hinata, are you okay?" A concerned TenTen questioned her.

"Huh?" Hinata hadn't really been listening to what TenTen had been saying. TenTen repeated her question, with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"O-Oh...y-yes T-TenTen. I just sorda d-drifted o-off to s-s-space. " Smiling sheepishly she looked at TenTen, hoping she'd believe her.

TenTen raised an eyebrow. Knowing Hinata very well she knew when she was lying, and she was definatly lying right now.

"Are you sure about that?" Hinata gave out a small exasperated sigh.

"O-oh alright! I-I d-d-don't l-like Sakura or S-Sasuke! S-Sakura's t-too s-s-s-sluttish, and Sasuke's t-too..." A question mark came upon Hinata's mind. "...c-c-cold." TenTen gave out an exasperated sigh, but then burst out laughing. Hinata looked at her in confusion.

"W-Why are you l-laughing?" It took a TenTen a bit before she could recover her breath to answer.

"Woah! Hinata! I never thought you'd ever say that!" Giving her a wide grin where all her flashign white teeth shone, she patted Hinata on the back. Hinata looked away with a dark shade of red al over her face, obviously embarrased.

"Don't worry I won't say anything. Besides I hate that pink haired slut, and her cocky snob ass boyfriend." Hinata looked over at TenTen in with an arched eyebrow, but that was quickly replaced with a huge amount of laughter. Pretty soon it all ended once they heard:

"You two get back to work!" TenTen and Hinata immediately quieted down, but continued to give out small fits of giggles.

Tsuande stepped into the room. "So who's going to waitress those three customers over there?" Tsunade said pointing towards th blonde, pink, black haired trio. TenTen looked over at Hinata, only to find out she had become as pale as fresh cleaned sheets.

"I'll take it Tsunade," Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Mind wide awake, TenTen quiclky took in her mistake. "Tsunade-sama!" Content,Tsunade walked out of the working area.

"God, she's evil at times." TenTen whispered over in Hinata's direction.

"I heard that!" Tsunade hollered back. TenTen's eyes widened, and a paniced look came upon her face.

_"Shit,"_ she muttered under her breath. Hinata gave out a small giggle.

"Well, I better get going or Tsunade will fire my ass.cýa!" Grabbing her waitressing outfit, she droppped it over her head. Then walking over to the dor, she stopped and turned to look at Hinata.

"Oh yeah...I almsot forgot," Hinata gulped once she saw TenTen's mischevious smile. "..you owe me." Nervously Hinata smiled back, she coudln't say no since TenTen had just saved her a day of humilation.

"O-Okay," Little did Hinata had just made her doom sentence.

**_Hope you liked, five reviews for more:)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for the reviews!! :D _**

**_also if you're wondering what TenTen's favor is then you'll find out in this chapter or if not the next..._**

**_Previously in YOUR MAID..._**

_"Well, I better get going or Tsunade will fire my ass.cýa!" Grabbing her waitressing outfit, she droppped it over her head. Then walking over to the dor, she stopped and turned to look at Hinata._

_"Oh yeah...I almsot forgot," Hinata gulped once she saw TenTen's mischevious smile. "..you owe me." Nervously Hinata smiled back, she coudln't say no since TenTen had just saved her a day of humilation._

_"O-Okay," Little did Hinata had just made her doom sentence._

_0o0_

"Eww, why did we come _here_ for?" Sakura looked around in disgust. The place seemed to be a disgusting filth for her, as well as for Sasuke. The only reason they'd come was because the dobe was practicallly eating dogs crap, mistaking it for chocolate.

"I'm hungry," was Naruto's simple reply, while he gave Sakura a wide grin. Sakura merely rolled her eyes, and turned her gaze to Sasuke.

"Soo...Sasuke-kun...what do you want to do afterward?" Sakura mused in her seductive voice, most men thought alluring, except Sasuke. He thought her breath smelled of garlic breath, even though she stuck twelve breath mints in her mouth.

Turning his head slightly Sasuke ignored Sakura, and examained the club some more. It wasn't huge, that was for sure, but there was something about it... he didn't now what, but he felt a strange vibe from the place. Another thing was it was mostly decorated of dark colors, but there were some light as well. Everywhere you turned there was black miniture tables, along with bunch of people, mostly women. Speaking of women, he noticed all the looks he was getting, all rather lustful. Heck! Even some ninety year olds were giving him the _look. _He shivered inwardly, but smiled as well. Sasuke knew he was irrestible. No wonder he had three girlfriends, yet they were all a pain in the ass. Maybe he'd break up with one of them today.

His thoughts turned toward a certain red head. What was her name? Oh yeah, Karin. No... he couldn't break up with her, she gave the best sex. Each of the three sex toys served for something. Sakura was the best make out partner, and Ino knew how to give sex in the shower very well, but above all Karin was the best at sex. He smirked just thinking about it.

"Uh hmm!" Breaking out of his faze, he looked up to a rather annoyed looking waitress.

"What?" He snarled. The waitress shot him a glare that could kill, Sasuke was taken aback by it. No girl had ever glared at him, well not at which he'd seen.

o0o

_Hah! That serves the cocky bastard! _TenTen thought. By no means was that bastard scare, in fact when he snarled it had made her more pissed. First she had asked for his order kindly, but he had completely ignored, so she asked three more times. Finally on the sixth attempt he answered. Hallelujah!

"What?" The fact the way he had said it, and answered, just angered TenTen even more. If it hadn't been for Hinata then she would've never the served te table. Hinata would've probably peed in her pants if Sasuke had glared at her. It wasn't in Hinata's nature to bed mean. Sighing inwardly, TenTen smiled. Hinata, man that girl was too shy and kind for own good. Maybe the favor would change that...a mischevous glint came up in her eyes.

o0o

Naruto had seen the way TenTen had looked at Sasuke, before she even spoke. He could tell she was forcing herself to be kind, her eyes gleamed of murderous intent just by looking at Sasuke. Chuckling inwardly Naruto continued to watch the two. Didn't Sasuke know...not every girl was a fan girl.

o0o

Hiding behind the tall counter Hinata watched from afar. Seeing the way TenTen was looking at Sasuke, it seemed as if she would rather die than be next to him. Hinata giggled, TenTen had always been that way. Sure, she had a thick rough outer personality, but deep inside she was like a sister to her, as well as her best friend.

Continuing to watch he event taking place, Hinata reached her hand up, only to feel someone grab them. Wide eyed, she jumped up, and looked up.

Her boss was looking at her with arched eyebrows.

"Ah...T-Tsuanade-sama! Umm...w-what ae you d-d-doing h-here?" Quickly Hinata dusted off the dust on her pleated outfit.

"I should be asking you the same thing Hinata." Gulping Hinata darted her eyes away. Just looking at her boss' powerful blue eyes made her nervous.

"Oh...umm..." She stayed silent awhile more, until a light bulb made itself in her head. "cleaning the c-counter." She made sure her eyes didn't come in contact with Tsunade, if they did she'd be dead. She'd surely see the lie in her eyes.

"The counter was just cleaned awhile ago," Tsuande stated in a light amused voice. Fidgeting in place, Hinata mentally hit herself. '_Jeez! Why didn't I remember that? I was the one who cleaned it afterall.' _

"Never mind, just get back to work." Tsunade stated.

"H-Hai!" Quickly Hinata walked away, and went to the nearest table who seemed intrested in orders. Chuckling Tsunade turned her back, and started to walk back to her office.

o0o

Quickly Sasuke put his face back to it's usual emotionless one. Looking down at the menu he immedaitly looked away in disgust.

"...I'll take the steak." He was getting irrated just by hearing the waitress tapping her shoes.

Turning her gaze away from Sasuke TenTen proceeded to ask for Naruto's and Sakura's order. As expected Naruto ordered ramen, and Sakura salad. Inwardly TenTen had rolled her eyes, once she had seen Sakura form the word _salad. 'Typical, her being an anorexic. It's obvious she'd order a salad.' _

Walking away, TenTen smiled evily, maybe she'd add a little something extra to Sasuke's steak...

**_Hope you liked! Don't worry about TenTen's favor, it's coming up soon...:) Sorry it was so short!_**

**_Reviews at least five for next chapter_**

**_Preview for next chapter: _**

_"What?!" Hinata shot up off the couch. "You've ggot to bbe kidding me!! I c-c-can't do t-that!" Hinata pointed accusingly at the object beside Hinata.TenTen smiled evily._

_"Remember you agreed, you owe me a favor..."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Soooooo sorry for taking forever to update! I just got the new book in the twilight series called **Breaking Dawn**, and i stayed up half of the night, just to finish reading it. It was the best written book EVER!! Its so sad the series has to end the books were ossom!( Well anyways..._

_**BlueMoon-Hime **you were right, I got the names messed up. Sakura's the best sex partner, while Karin's the best make out partner. Sorry for that mistake. _

_Okay here's the new chappy!)_

_**PREVIOUSLY IN YOUR MAID...**_

_Quickly Sasuke put his face back to it's usual emotionless one. Looking down at the menu he immedaitly looked away in disgust._

_"...I'll take the steak." He was getting irrated just by hearing the waitress tapping her shoe._

_Turning her gaze away from Sasuke TenTen proceeded to ask for Naruto's and Sakura's order. As expected Naruto ordered ramen, and Sakura salad. Inwardly TenTen had rolled her eyes, once she had seen Sakura form the word salad. 'Typical, her being an anorexic. It's obvious she'd order a salad.' _

_Walking away, TenTen smiled evily, maybe she'd add a little something extra to Sasuke's steak..._

_!!_

Adding in the last piece TenTen smiled in satisfaction. '_Sasuke Uchiha get ready to meet your maker.' _Lifting up the tray of exquisite food TenTen caught the look Hinata was giving her.

"What?" Quickly Hinata's headed shifted her eyes to the ground. She'd been watching TenTen work feriously on the food in front of her, and it scared her. Every time she would look up her eyes held a glint of mischief, and something was just not right about how she smiled.

"Umm...N-Nothing." She continued counting the neat white tiles beneath her feet. Eyebrows raised TenTen kept her gaze on Hinata. Lieing, that's exactly what Hinata was doing, and she knew it, afterall she'd never been a good actor.

"What are you _really_ thinking Hinata?" Fidgeting nervously in place Hinata kept her eyes on the ground.

"Umm...N-Nothing, r-r-really." Looking up she managed to give out a meak smile, but TenTen could see it quiver. Groaning TenTen frowned at Hinata.

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" Turning her head slightly Hinata turned a dark shade of red.

"Umm...n-not r-really," TenTen kept her gaze on Hinata. They stayed like that until finally Hinata couldn't take it. Throwing her hands up in the air she spoke.

"Oh, a-alright, you looked f-freaky w-w-while you were fixing the f-food." Smiling mischevously TenTen looked back down at the food. Hinata groaned inwardly once she saw TenTen turning back to her _pyscho _state.

"TenTen, w-what are you d-d-doing?" Looking back at Hinata she gave out an evil smile.

"Watch and see." Walking past her with the tray, Hinata gulped. Something bad was about to happen, she could just feel it.

o0o

"Oh come on Sasuke-teme! You know you like it!" Galring at Naruto Sasuke turn his gaze to the brunette who neared their table.

_"_Great, she's back," he muttered in his sarcastic tone. Naruto's eyebows furrowed, and he turned around to see who Sasuke was glaring at. A smile appeared on his boyish features once he saw who it was. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes once he saw this. Naruto was so stupid.

"Here's your order, hope you enjoy!" Turning quickly on her heel she practically ran back to the working room. None of the people in the table saw her face about to burst out in laughter.

"Wow! This looks great! Remember the ramens mine!" Hungrily Naruto dove foward only to be stopped by Sasuke. Looking at him confused, Naruto looked down at the food once more. Eager for the food to enter his stomach.

"Calm down moron, look at it closely." Taking his eyes off the food Naruto looked at Sasuke in question.

"Look at it closely, dobe." Eyebrows furrowed once more Naruto looked back down at the food. Examing every tiny piece. Not finding anything wrong with it, he looked up at Sasuke in confusion.

"What about it?" Sighing in frusteration Sasuke looked at Naruto in disbelief. This guy was seriosuly going to get an award for most stupidest human in the universe. Maybe it would be best to let him learn his lesson.

Grabbing his food Sasuke ignored the accusing look Naruto was giving him.

"Ah ha! So that's why you said that! You wanted it all for yourself! Selfish bastard." Sasuke merely smirked, and started eating his food, but immediatly stopped once a abolishing disgust filtered his mouth.

Gagging in disgust Sasuke ran to the restroom as fast as he could. Sakura hot on his heels.

"SASUKE-KUNNNNNNN!!" Was the only thing that could be heard in the club, before everyone burst into fits of laughter.

o0

Choking up in laughter TenTen caught Hinata's horrified face, but she could see the corners of her mouth twitching. Even she wanted to laugh, as kind as she was that was simply to hilarious to ignore. The Uchiha had gone to the restroom clutching his stomach, as if he were in pain, and his face seemed as red as a tomato. Never in her life would Hinata have guessed she'd see him that way. She knew that was a cruel act, but it was funny was well.

"TenTen, t-that wasn't n-n-nice," Hinata's voice was firm and stern, but TenTen could see the gleam of laughter in her eyes. The stupid Uchiha hadn't noticed the extra amount of pigs skin she had added!

"Come on Hinata! You know that was funny!" And once more TenTen was choking in fits of laughter just remembering the past event. Hinata tried to keep her face stern, but her smile betrayed her.

"W-Well...it w-w-was kind of f-funny," Giving out a small giggle Hinata started to remember the past event as well. Pretty soon the two girls were on the floor laughing their butts off. All the other workers were having a pretty good laugh about it as well, that is until Tsunade came in.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Her tone was enough to hush everyone. They all looked at her, and gulped. Everyone could easily tell she was as angry as hell.

"What HAPPENED?!" Gritting her teeth Tsunade closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, trying to restrain herself.

"What happened?! Three angry customers just stormed off WITHOUT paying!!" Just seeing the veins throb through her skin was enought information for anyone to know how angry she was.

"If no one answers me...then someone's going to get fired!" Gasping in shock all the workers turned to look at each oteher. All fearing for someone or themselves. Sucking in her breath TenTen stepped up. All the workers gasped, and Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"What did you do TenTen?" Finally letting out her breath Temari looked up at Tsunade, confident, but that didn't last long once she saw the look in Tsunade's eyes.

"Umm...Well..." Hinata knew she had to help her best friend, or else she was fired. Closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath Hinata stepped up. Just by that one single small movement Hinata now felt as she just announced her death sentence.

"I-I-It was an a-a-accident," her voice was so soft Tsunade had to strain to hear it, as well as the other workers. Raising an eyebrow Tsuande looked at the two. No one knew she had a soft spot for the two, mostly for Hinata though.

Sighing in grief Tsunade closed her eyes, and opened them slowly.

"Well...I'll let it slide this time..." Hinata opened her eyes, and her head shot up. Relief was cleary written on both the two young adolsent's faces. "but!" Hinata bit her lip, obviously nervous, while TenTen shuffled her feet around, obviously nervous as well.

"You two have to stay awhile after all the workers leave. You are two clean this club, as if it was brand new, am I understood?" They quickly nodded. Shaking her head with a stern expression Tsunade walked away. All the workers watched her retreating form, until she turned around to see if they were working. That immediatly got them back to work.

"Whew! That was close," TenTen whispered. Hinata nodded in agreement, and continued to work._o0o_

o0o

"That..." Sasuke had been cussing since he'd stormed out of the club. Although Sasuke was angry Naruto couldn't help, but be amused by his childish behavior. Sakura was thinking quite the opposite though. She kept trying to tend to Sasuke always getting shoved aside or given a cold glare from him, but either way she kept trying.

"Come on Sasuke it wasn't that b..." Naruto halted his sentence seeing the menacing glare Sasuke was giving him. That immediatly shut him up, also sending a chill up his spine as well.

"Look what that BITCH did to MY Sasuke-kun!!" Just by looking at Sakura the two could see she wanted to beat the hell out of the brunette. They continued walking, until they reached Sasuke's car_. **(Yeah...I'm not really into cars, so you can imagine it however you want.)**_ Naruto stopped before opening the door.

"It reallly wasn't that ba..." He was silended once more with Sasuke's AND Sakura's glare. That's when he knew he didn't want to be around the two demented demons, that's what he called the two, while they were like this, especially since he was Naruto. He decided it was best just to walk home.

"Umm...I'm walking home!" Naruto didn't wit for their approval, because he had already dashed off as fast as he could.

o0o

"What?!" Hinata shot up off the couch. "You've g-got to b-be kidding me!! I c-c-can't do t-that!" Hinata pointed accusingly at the object beside Hinata.TenTen smiled evily.

"Remember you agreed, you owe me a favor..." Cringing at the memory of saying yes Hinata looked away.

"B-But, why t-t-that?!" TenTen continued to smile once she looked down at the poster.

"Because it's a way of getting revenge toward Sasuke Uchiha, and you're one of the only girls who doesn't have a crush on him. You can make his living hell just by ignoring him!" Hinata frowned as she looked at the picture. She'd passed through the first doom sentence, but now another one?! And one she couldn't get out of?!

"B-But w-why h-h-his m-maid?" Sinking in deeper she turned her gaze to her feet. Seeing Hinata's upset state caused TenTen's smile to fade.

"It won't be for long Hinata, just five months." She placed the poster down on the ground near Hinata. Sighing Hinata looked at the poster on the ground. It read

"_Maid needed for Uchiha resisdence service. You must know how to cook, clean, and other manditory needs... _

_Maid outfit is to be given to you once you have the job, and you are to be at the place on expected time. If late your place _

_will immediatly be taken. _

_Thank You for corruperating with the Uchiha's ' _

"Fine, b-but only f-f-five months! Nothing l-l-longer!" Hinata stated. TenTen nodded her head vigrously. Finally her plan was coming along. Now all that need to happen was for Hinata to be hired.

**_o0o_**

**_Hope you liked!! )_**

**_i do not know if I'll be able to update real soon cuz i'm having some problems with the documents file. But i'll try to update as soon as i can!:)_**

**_Oh yeah one more thing..._**

**_Reviews can be as much as you like_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad you liked the last chappy:D_**

**_Well now to answer some questions..._**

**_winterkaguya- all your questions will be answered once you read this chapter, cuz if i explain everything I'll kill the whole chapter, lol_**

_**extra type- Since you wanted a hint if it would be either Sasuhina or Naruhina story, then here's a preview of one chapter...  
I won't say which, but here it is...  
**Passion overpowered both their senses as they held each other for dear life. They both knew this would be the last time they would see each other, so why not make the best out of it?  
Porcleain creamy colored bodies interwind as they redeamed themselves to each other...  
**And that's all of it!  
I hope you liked the liked little preview, plus if you didn't get the hint, then it was the porclein creamy colored bodies part. You know who's type of skin that belongs to right? :)**_

**_Previously on YOUR MAID..._**

_"B-But w-why h-h-his m-maid?" Sinking in deeper she turned her gaze to her feet. Seeing Hinata's upset state caused TenTen's smile to fade._

_"It won't be for long Hinata, just five months." She placed the poster down on the ground near Hinata. Sighing Hinata looked at the poster on the ground. It read_

_"Maid needed for Uchiha resisdence service. You must know how to cook, clean, and other manditory needs... _

_Maid outfit is to be given to you once you have the job, and you are to be at the place on expected time. If late your place _

_will immediatly be taken. _

_Thank You for corruperating with the Uchiha's '_

_"Fine, b-but only f-f-five months! Nothing l-l-longer!" Hinata stated. TenTen nodded her head vigrously. Finally her plan was coming along. Now all that need to happen was for Hinata to be hired._

_O0O_

Staring at the heavy magohny door Hinata gulped, and pushed the trigger. Instead of the normal doorbell ring there was music.

'_I try to make it through my life, in my way, there's you_

_I try to make it through this lies, that's all I do_

_Just don't deny it_

_Just don't deny it and deal with it, yeah_

_Just deal with it.' _

Intrigued with the unusual doorbell, and it's song Hinata didn't notice the door open.

"Uh...hmm," The person at the door cleared their throat. Hastily Hinata recuperated herself, and turned to the stranger. It was a he, and from what she could tell he looked exactly like Sasuke, expect for the aging lines under his eyes. Wait, was this his brother? Curious, Hinata examined the stranger, until he glared at her. Whoa, it looks like Sasuke wasn't the only cold Uchiha.

"A-A-Ano, I'm H-Hinata Hyuga, h-here for m-maid s-s-service." She bowed respectivly, and then looked up to see the stranger's face hadn't changed much, the only difference was that he had moved aside.

Puzzled why he'd moved aside Hinata looked at him in confusion. The stranger rolled his eyes in frusteration, **_why the hell did he have to open the door_**? Then he remembered why, he had lost his deal with Sasuke. He couldn't believe he had actually lost to Sasuke, since he usually always won him in eveything.

"Are you coming in or not?" He growled. Hinata darted inside the mansion, before the stranger could glare at her some more. Once she was inside her mouth gaped open. Never in her life had she seem such a...beautiful place. It was as it came out of a famous designer book, or something great! The living room was really something.

The lights were warmly lighted giving the living room a comfy feeling. Then the couches were a creamy white, and the lighting just helped them even more. She also noticed the long black asserorie table. On top of it was some schoolwork, and a vase with two tulips sticking out. Both the matching color white, and the wierd thing was...it wasn't placed at the center, instead it was placed at the far right end. Also when she looked farther along the right Hinata spotted the curtains. Seven words...where.. the... hell... did... they... get... them? Just looking at them reminded her of the rippling waves of the ocean, except they were black in color, but the thing that really caught her attention was the extra small detail in the middle ontop the two comfy couches...the chandeiler. It amazed her how that one piece, made the whole room what it was.

"Hey girl, are you coming or not?" Itachi snapped. Quickly snapping out of her faze, Hinata followed the moving Itachi.

o0o

They walked for about five minutes, and then they stopped. Hinata looked at the closed door Itachi was opening; fearfully. She kept her eyes closed, praying nothing bad happened. He had said only one thing while they were walking for five minutes, and that was: she was going to have an interview...with all the Uchihas.

o0o

Once the door was opened, Hinata slowly opened her eyes, and she instantly regretted it. All the Uchiha's were looking at her, well glaring, to make it exact. The only one that wasn't glaring at her was the female Uchiha, instead she smiled at her pleasantly.

"G-G-Good m-m-m-morning." Anxiously Hinata waited for their replys.

"Hn,"

"Whatever,"

Another "Hn" and then finally

"Good morning."

_**'Their real responsive'**_, Hinata thought looking at the males of the family.

All was quiet for a moment, until the female Uchiha spoke.

"So..." She looked at her, waiting for her to answer,"

"H-Hinata H-Hyuga."

"Hinata Hyuga," Mikoto tasted the words in her mouth, and then smiled, pleased with the name.

"What a pretty name," she muttered, then gave Hinata a gleaming smile.

"T-Thank you." Blushing a dozen shades of red Hinata turned her head away slightly.

"What's your profession?" Hinata turned her head back around.

"Um...a-art, cooking, c-cleaning, and b-babysitting." Fukagu's face remained as impassive as ever. While Sasuke looked at her as if she were a banal person.

"What can you cook?" Itachi opted.

"C-Comicpie, sushi, s-s-sonomuno salad, t-teppanyaki, chicken kastsu c-curry, curry rice, donburi, k-kobe beef, ramen, t-tempura, u-u-udon, yakisoba..."

"Okay, we get the point, " Sasuke denouced. Hurt, Hinata's eyes drifted towards the ground.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto looked at him with a stern face, Sasuke simply ignored it, and turned his cold ebony eyes back on Hinata.

"I'm sorry about that Hinata, my son just isn't fond of people." Mikoto reassured Hinata with a smile, which she didn't see considering her face wasn't turned towards her.

"Low, shameless people," Sasuke muttered under her his breath. Hinata tensed at hearing this. Of course he would think that, but either way he had no right to rebuke at her because of it.

"A-Ano, Mikoto-sama, but is there any m-more q-questions?" Hoping there weren't Hinata secretly crossed her fingers.

"Oh yes!" All her hopes faded, just with those two words.

Mikoto opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Sasuke.

"You're going to rape me, aren't you?" Hinata looked at him wide eyed, with a tomato colored face. Why the hell would she rape him him?! Was he insane?! The two eldest Uchiha's looked at Sasuke in shock, but Itachi looked at Sasuke with the same impassive face. They should both know by know Sasuke was always straight foward about things.

"N-N-No!" She choked out. Sasuke looked at her with a distrusting eye, but recluctingly relaxed once he saw the truth beneath the word, but not completely. He knew he still need to keep his guard up, for his own safety.

Afterall, all the girls who had come to get the job either tryed to rape him him or Itachi. Or if not they would surely after they hired them. For him it would just be better if they didn't contract a maid, but then again it wasn't for him. It was for his mother, and her health.

"How are your manners?" Itachi's question caught Hinata off guard.

"Gomensai, b-but what did y-you s-s-say?" Itachi sighed in frusteration, and repeated his question. He hated repeating himself.

"Gomensai a-again, but I t-think they're r-right for the j-job." Itachi nodded, content with the answer. Hinata would've smiled, if Fukagu hadn't bombarded another question on her.

"What about your money standard? Are you broke, any family problems? The last I heard the Hyugas were a top company." Fukagu smirked evily, and looked at Hinata. Intrested in what she had to respond.

"The m-money I e-earn right now i-in my current work i-is enough to s-support me, e-e-enough to keep me out of being b-b-broke. And as f-f-for the l-last question, I r-rather keep t-that private." Hinata held her head up proudly, and looked Fukagu straight in the eye.

Gazing at Hinata intently Fugaku saw potential in Hinata, he would've smiled, if he hadn't remembered who he was, so instead he just gave a nod of approval. Hinata would've smiled as well if she hadn't remembered what stiff stituation she was in right now, so instead she nodded. Although, more torturesome questions lay ahead.

o0o

"So, Hinata where do you work?" Sasuke kept on his emotionless mask, but deep within he was curious on what the Hyuga had to say. He obviously expected her to work in McDonald's, Burger King, and maybe even Lobster's NaitBait.

"I w-work at M-Michimoo's C-Club." Sasuke felt his mouth gape open. She worked at the wretched place?! The last time he had gone there, which was two days ago, somebody had tried to poision him, with what he later learned was pig's skin. Just then something struck him. She could've been in on the pig skin plan, but he needed evidence to really figure it all out.

"Tell me _Hinata_," he hissed the name out with as much venom as he could, and while doing so his mother shot him a warning glare, " How long have you worked at Michimoo's Club?"

"T-Two years." She anwered truthfully.

"And because of those two years, I expect your a experianced chief at the club?" Nodding her head, Hinata looked at Sasuke suspiciously. She already expected something was going on her, and she was suspicious on what it was.

"Y-Yes, I'm an e-experianced chief."

"So that must mean you know when someone adds something into some food, right?" Hinata nodded, and looked at him warily. She didn't like where he was going with this.

"Hai."

"Then that must mean, you knew when YOU and that brunette haired waiter poisened my food." Sasuke accused her cooly. He smirked, he had just won, and she wasn't going to get hired.

Eyes blinking at a rapid speed Hinata looked at Sasuke with a suprised face. He thought SHE poisined his food?! This guy clearly didn't know her.

"Sorry to s-say this, S-Sasuke-san, but i-if y-you're accusing m-me of p-posioning y-your food then you s-s-surely don't know m-me. A-And another thing, i-if I d-did p-p-posion you then I would've d-done the whole t-thing d-differently."

Everyone was silent for a long time, and then...Itachi burst out laughing. Everyone turned to look at him with raised eyebrows. Why on earth was he laughing?

"Haha! I never thought I'd...(more laughing) see the day someone poisoned Sasuke! And the cocky bastared said he couldn't be outsmarted!" Sasuke glared at Itachi. '**_What a great brother he turned out to be' _**Sasuke thought bitterly.

"Shut up Itachi, or should I say bugsyboo?" Sasuke smirked once he heard Itachi shut up. That always got him, he should've known better than to leave the door open while he was watching cartoons. But Sasuke didn't know Itachi wasn't going to let him off that easily.

"Don't worry Hamahamaha, Goku fan." Sasuke stopped smirking. Crap, he should've closed the door when he was watching cartoons!

"BOYS! Stop your childish fights!" Mikoto looked at the two sternly. The two Uchiha brother's were having a glaring contest, and it seemed Itachi was winning. Fukagu ignored his sons childish behaviors, and turned to talk to Hinata.

"What do you mean you would have done it differently?" Sasuke tore his eyes off Itachi, and turned to look at Hinata with interest, as well as the rest of the Uchihas. Let's see what Hinata had to say.

o0o

A few minutes she had been able to handle all the Uchiha's staring at her, but now she wasn't so sure she'd be able to do the same.

"Umm...w-well you s-see..." '**_Oh no, how was she going to get out of this one?!' _**There was only one answer to that question, and that was... she couldn't get out of this one.

"Well I meant...t-that I would h-have p-p-planned it out b-b-better."

"How better?" Mikoto asked with interest.

**_'What was wrong with them? Weren't they supposed to be yelling at her like Sasuke? Afterall TenTen had literally added a pig's tail in Sasuke's steak, and she had watched from afar. She was a mere witness to the whole incident. But still her best friend had literally added an ingrediant to Sasuke's steak, and the whole family, including his PARENTS were asking how she could scheme a better plan? This was just wierd.' _**Shooting out of her thoughts Hinata saw all the Uchiha's waiting for her to continue. ' _**This wasn't going to be easy'**_, she groaned inwardly.

"W-Well, I w-would have added in a-a-another i-ingrediant, i-instead of p-pig skin."

"Pig's skin?!" Mikoto looked over at Sasuke.

"A-Ano, b-but I had n-nothing to do w-with the i-i-incident'," that wasn't true, "i-it was a a-accident. Y-You s-see a-a-another customer had ordered that, I t-think TenTen-chan got t-the orders m-mixed up." Sasuke didn't believe a word she was saying, but he didnt'have to considering his mother already believed her.

"Ah! I see. Now that we got all that situated. How about you fill out this contract." Smiling Mikoto handed her the contract that she had been holding onto for the past eight hours.

Eyes wide open Hinata looked at Mikoto in suprise. '_**Was she serious? Had she really gotten the job?'**_ These questions were answered soon enough.

"You're hired," Sasuke growled. Even though he still couldn't get over the nightmare Hinata was his maid, he tried to let it go, just for his mother. He'd do anything for his mother. Afterall she only had a few more months left to live. Another thing was: Hinata was the only girl she'd liked. The first moment she saw the other girls, she'd just stay silent, but with Hinata it was different. She seemed happy to just see her, even when she just barely saw her. He wondered why.

0o0

All her hopes of NOT being hired faded once she saw the contract, and heard the words "You're hired." Just those two words, and the contract were enough to end her life. Still though, she owed TenTen the favor, and she didn't go back on her word, like Naruto. Another thing was, the female Uchiha seemed like a nice women. Looking at her closely she thought she knew her already.

Fukagu didn't really care who got the job, just as long as they pleased Mikoto, which it seemed Hinata had already done, and they could do their work right. Altogether it seemed like Hinata could fit the job.

Itachi actually thought picking Hinata as a maid was a good idea. Looking at her he thought she looked cute, if only she would take off those disgusting baggy clothes.

o0o

Stiffly Hinata moved foward. Once she reached Mikoto she grabbed the contract, her hand was shaking all over, and it seemed as if she was writing her will. Yet, she signed it, and gave Mikoto a meek smile afterward, which Mikoto quickly gave back.

"That reminds me Hinata, you need a maid's outfit, do you have one?" Fukagu questioned her once she had finished writing.

Darting her eyes away from Fukagu Hinata looked down at the ground.

"N-No I d-don't, sir." Hinata muttered. Fukagu smiled in amusement, as well as the other two male Uchihas. Looking up Hinata saw their smiles, and felt butterflies in her stomach. This wasn't going to be good.

"Well then, you're going to need one." Itachi stated, a smirk slowly tracing across his handsome face.

"B-But w-why can't I just w-w-wear my n-normal clothes?" Sasuke looked at her as if she were the stupidest person alive.

"Isn't it obvious Hyuga? Maids are _supposed _to wear uniforms, it puts them in their place." Sasuke hissed. Hinata felt her face turn hot with embarrasment, and anger. Sasuke smirked at seeing this. It seemed like their new maid was embarrased.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto looked at him with a stern expression on her pale delicate face. Sasuke growled, and then sunk into his seat. Hinata giggled at this action, only to recieve a glare from Sasuke once he heard her. That immedatly shut her up.

"Well, allow me to introdue myself, I'm Mikoto Uchiha, and this is my husband Fukagu Uchiha. She pointed at the tall, sord of old, stotic looking man to her left. "And these are my sons Itachi Uchiha, and Sasuke Uchiha." She pointed towards the two other male. Hinata didn't need to ask who was who, considering she already knew who Sasuke was.

She bowed respectingly, and then looked back up. While doing that motion her hair band fell off. Now her curtain of bangs covered her eyes. And her long flowing silky cascade of hair fell down to her waist. All the Uchiha's, except Fukagu looked at her hair in intrigue.

Quickly Hinata hid her hair. Sasuke and Itachi continued to look at her with intrigue. What else did she have they didn't know of?

"G-Gomemsai, I'm s-s-sorry for that." Hinata looked down a her feet in shame. It hadn't been a part of her plan for them to see her hair.

"What?!" Mikoto looked at her in shock. Why was she apologizing? Didn't she know the type of hair she had? Anybody would kill for that, even if they only got one strand of it. Well, maybe not the guys, but the girls would.

"You shouldn't be apologizing for that, besides your hair looks better down." Mikoto stated. Hinata's head shot up, and she looked at Mikoto with suprise.

"G-Gomensai," Quickly once more Hinata looked away.

**_'Cough'_** Hinata turned her eyes back on Mikoto. _**'cough' 'cough'**_ It scared her seeing her cough. Her whole body seemed to tremble with each cough, and her face was contourted in pain. _**'cough'cough'**_ Hinata could only watch in horror blood sputtered out of Mikoto's mouth. By then all the Uchihas had surrounded her. She tried to wave them off, but none of them would listen. All of them were fully concerned on her health.

Sasuke and Itachi had seen their mother draw blood out, and it wasn't a good sign. Hastily Fukagu grabbed Mikoto in a bridal style, and carried her off, Itachi right behind him. Sasuke was the last to leave, but before he fully left, he turned to look at Hinata with a real serious/grave face.

"Don't say anything about what you saw, got it Hyuga." He wasn't really waiting for her to respond _yes_, but rather forcing her to say it.

"H-Hai," she squeaked. She didn't want any trouble with any of the Uchihas, especially Sasuke. Plus, his serious/grave face scared the living daylights out of her. For Sasuke to turn serious that fat, it was no laughing matter.

Turning Sasuke walked out of the room, not even sparring Hinata a second glance.

Looking at the retreating forms of the Uchiha Hinata was left to wonder _**'what now?'**_

**_And that's the end of this chapter! _**

**_Preview for NEXT chapeter: _**

_Turning the corner Hinata spotted the uniform Sasuke and Itachi had been looking at. All she need to say was_

_**'No way!' **never, not ever in her life would she wear a uniform like that! Especially one that looked like it came out of a playboy magazine._

__

**_!!_**

**_Hope you liked:) _**

**_Yea...i don't really have much to say except..._**

**_reviews must be at least ten for the next chappy. Do you think i'll make it to that much? Cuz i was half asleep when i was writing the last part. lol_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**thanks a bunch for the reviews everyone who reviewed!!:D (lots of happy smiles for you)**_

**_So so so so sorry for taking forever to review, I hope this chapter can make up for it._**

**_PREVIOUSLY IN YOUR MAID..._**

_Sasuke and Itachi had seen their mother draw blood out, and it wasn't a good sign. Hastily Fukagu grabbed Mikoto in a bridal style, and carried her off, Itachi right behind him. Sasuke was the last to leave, but before he fully left, he turned to look at Hinata with a real serious/grave face._

_"Don't say anything about what you saw, got it Hyuga." He wasn't really waiting for her to respond yes, but rather forcing her to say it._

_"H-Hai," she squeaked. She didn't want any trouble with any of the Uchihas, especially Sasuke. Plus, his serious/grave face scared the living daylights out of her. For Sasuke to turn serious that fat, it was no laughing matter._

_Turning Sasuke walked out of the room, not even sparring Hinata a second glance._

_Looking at the retreating forms of the Uchiha Hinata was left to wonder **'what now?'**_

**_!!_**

Coming home to her small apartment was worser then being interogated by the Uchiha family, considering TenTen practically pounced on her when she opened the door,and because TenTen had given her another interogation, which the questions weren't that easy to answer.

"Come on Hinata! You got to tell me!!" TenTen protested. Hinata shook her head.

"Please?" TenTen made her puppy face, Hinata sighed. She always won with that one.

"F-Fine! B-But you repeat this to n-no one!" Hinata gave TenTen her death glare, which TenTen considered funny, since she bent her head slightly, and raised one of her eyebrows. Just looking at her made TenTen want to burst out laughing right on the spot, but luckily she was able to control herself.

"Yes m ám!" TenTen saluted her. Hinata giggled at seeing this, and lightly punched her on the shoulder.

"Ow," TenTen rubbed her shoulder. Hinata giggled once more.

"TenTen you are so..."

"fabulous?" TenTen interrupted, and said, making the Hedi Klum impersination from Project Runway.

Between tears of laughter Hinata said "hilarious!"

TenTen grinned at hearing this. She was always one to make people laugh.

"Thank you, Thank you very much." TenTen replied, trying to give off her best Elvis impersination, while flipping her hair out. By then Hinata was clutching her stomach, and her face was bright red from laughter.

After about ten minutes later the two girls laughter had subsided, and the room was filled with unwanted tension.

"So...what do you have to say Hinata?" TenTen's eyes bore holes through Hinatas. Nervously, Hinata shifted her eyes away. What was she going to say? If she told anyone she'd be a dead women, Sasuke would make sure of that. The only way she could get out of this one was if she lied, and she hated to doing that, especially if it was to TenTen. Yet, the job asked for it.

"Umm...w-well S-Sasuke w-watches cartoons." Everything was quiet for a moment, and then it was filled with boisterous laughter.

"You've got to be kidding me!" TenTen said in between laughs. Hinata looked at her, and shook her head.

"Wow, who would've guessed Sasuke Uchiha watched cartoons." Hinata bit her lip to keep from laughing. She felt it was inappropiate to do so, even though the fact was funny.

"A-Ano ,TenTen that's kind of h-harsh." TenTen subsided her laughter, and shook her head at Hinata.

"Why do you have to be kind to everybody Hinata?"

"Umm...I don't know, I g-guess it j-just c-c-came with m-me." TenTen smiled. That was probably true, considering she had never seen Hinata act anything but kind to anyone, even when they didn't deserve it.

"That's probably true, but I guess I we should go to sleep already. You need to wake up early for your job as the _new Uchiha maid_." Hinata giggled at the faces TenTen was making, and threw a pillow at her face.

"T-That goes f-for you too!" TenTen pouted her lips, and sunk down into the bed beside Hinata.

"Alright, night Hinata."

"night, TenTen."

The lightswitch was turned off, and the two fell asleep, until the next day came.

o0o

_'Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (What's wrong with me ?)  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (Why do I feel like this ?)  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (I'm going crazy now)  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
All my life on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah '_

Both the girls jumped up at the same time, and ended up bumping heads. What a great way to start the day.

"OW!" They both yelled at the same time, clutching their heads. TenTen shook her head, at her stupidity, while Hinata looked over at the alarm.

_'Oh smack!' It was seven fifty!'_ They were late for class, and worser yet, they missed their first shift at work!

"TenTen! We missed work, and we're late for school!" Hinata was too frantic to notice she hadn't stuttered, as well as TenTen. Quickly TenTen sprang up from the bed, and took off her pjs, and put on the nearest thing, which was a small shirt, and some leggings.

Even when she they were both in a hurry Hinata couldn't help but bust out laughing once she saw what TenTen was wearing, and neither could TenTen once she looked herself over in the mirror. Yet, when they remembered what their current situation was they quickly propped on some clothes, and ran out the door.

0o0

Sasuke was quietly injoying the peace, and quiet in the classroom, when suddenly someone burst in.

"G-Gomensai, I o-overslept!" Sasuke looked at the Hinata in front of him with wide eyes. What the hell had happened to her?! Her hair was a mess, it looked as if it hadn't been brushed in decades, which he guessed, it hadn't. Her eyes were as huge as dinner plates. And what the hell was she wearing?! The girl looked as if she had just awoken from the dead!

"Hn." Was his smiple/cold reply.

Hinata looked around in suprise. The classrom looked empty, that is until her eyes landed on Sasuke, who seemed to be looking at her in disgust...again.

"G-Gomensai, I d-didn't know you w-were h-h-here." She bowed deeply, and looked up to see Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"Shut up."

"Umm...o-o-okay."

"I said, shut up,"

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but once she saw the deadly glare Sasuke sent her, her mouth clamped shut. All was quiet, until Sasuke spoke.

"Are you alone Hyuga?" Hinata looked at him in confusion, and then in fear. Was he going to rape her?

"I'm not going to rape you, now answer the damn question." He growled.

Hinata tried to consider that he had known what she was thinking was a coincidence, but it still seemed weird.

"Uh...y-yes."

"Good, then we can start." Sasuke smirked at Hinata, while she tensed, and started at him in horror.

Ignoring the look she was giving him, Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulder, and started to pull her outside. It was time to go shopping...for a maid outfit.

o0o

Itachi was out in front of the school, waiting for Sasuke and Hinata to appear. Catching the sight of the two he couldn't help but smirk. The Hyuga seemed to be struggling for Sasuke to let go of her, while Sasuke kept on shooting her annoyed glances. It would have all been easier, if Sasuke had only explained the situtation then maybe he wouldn't have to be dealing with all of this.

"Seems like you can't control her little brother." Itachi smirked at his brother, who shot him a glare.

"Shut up, and help me." Sasuke hissed. Itachi simply shrugged his shoulders, and walked over to Hinata.

"Calm down little one," He reached out to feel her face, and when he did Hinata flinched. The only thing she could think of was...they were going to rape her.

"We're not going to rape you," Itachi said. Hinata looked at him wide eyed. Did all the Uchiha's now what she was thinking?!

"Get in the car," Sasuke hissed, as he opened the door, and got inside, not even opening the other door for Hinata. Although, luckily Itachi did. Reluctingly, Hinata got inside the car.

Once all of them were inside, Hinata gaped at the marvols of what the car held. Two large flat screen tvs, wii installed to one of them, gps system, and several other great wonders, even the new gatheia cellphone! (**_yea, i totally made the name up:) _**

The two Uchiha's smirked at Hinata's face, it was if she'd never seen something like this, which probably, she hadn't.

"Hey Hinata,"

Immediatly Hinata was shot back to the present with the the deep masculine voice of Itachi. Although, she didn't dare look at him. Just looking at the eyes of any the male Uchihas sent shivers down her spine, especially since they always seemed so cold, even when they smiled.

o0o

Itachi didn't know if he had the girls attention or not, but he continuted with his talk.

"You now where we're going, right?" Hinata looked up at him in mere confusion, and then immedatly looked back down when she meet his eyes. Quickly she shook her head. That's when Itachi knew: _never trust your lame ass of a brother to take care of something. _Itachi menatally beat up Sasuke, but outwardly he glared at him from the corner of his eye, which Sasuke easily brushed aside.

"W-Where are we g-g-going?" Hinata questioned, with her face eyes looking downward.

"The _Gioria's Mall (**another thing I made up)" **_

As fast as the space shuttle rockets lauch off, that's how fast Hinata's face came up. Hinata knew fairly well, what _Gioria's Mall_ was. It was the place of people stacked with money. In other words, it was a rich person's place, not poors, like her.

"G-Gioria's M-M-Mall?" Disbelief and delight were clearly shown on Hinata's face with just those two words. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, though deeply inside he was amused by Hinata's delight and disbelief. He'd never seen somebody act like that, since...well since, a long time.

"Death much," Sasuke muttered through his teeth, which caused Hinata's smile to fade quickly. Itachi saw this and felt some wierd resentment towards his brother.

"G-Gomensai," she muttered softly, and faced her eyes downward again. Sasuke ignored the small pang of guilt he felt, and returned his eyes to the bullet proof glass window.

"Well I guess we better leave then." Itachi growled, and got up in front with Sasuke, leaving Hinata in the back.

0o0

They had arrived at the malls doors, unenthiastically Sasuke went in as well as Itachi. Hinata swore her mouth fell to the floor the instant she saw the place. The place was HUGE, but what you called HUGE!! Plus...everything was so...beautiful and grand. Looking at her stunned her to the spot.

"Move," Sasuke growled. Too caught up in her faze, Hinata didn't hear Sasuke.

"Move," Sasuke repeated, with venom laced into his words. Again, Hinata didn't hear him.

"MOVE!" Eyes wide Hinata snapped out her faze, and looked at Sasuke. What had he said? Whatever, he had said, it seemed like they had attracted a crowd.

"Move, " Sasuke hissed in between his teeth. Swiftly and quickly Hinata moved foward, following after Itachi who was far in the front. Yet, once she reached him, he stopped, and looked over at the other end of the store, Sasuke did to as well.

Quickly the two walked toward the the item, Hinata trying her best to catch up to them. Turning the corner Hinata spotted the uniform Sasuke and Itachi had been looking at. All she need to say was

**'No way!' **never, not ever in her life would she wear a uniform like that! Especially one that looked like it came out of a playboy magazine_. _Seriously, she wasn't kidding...it did look like it came out of a playboy magizine. The material didn't seem very thick, and the edges were frilly. Plus, to make matter worse it exposed way too much cleavage that was necessary, AND the dress was too short, coming barely below her butt!

Sasuke and Itachi smirked, and grabbed Hinata's arm. It was time to try the outfit on...

**_Hope you liked_**

**_Tell me what you thought about the chapter, just by clicking the review button._**


	6. time to try on the dress

**Hey everybody! To all of those who have reviewed, alerted, favorited, or whatever, this chapter goes out to all o you! Oh yeah, and Pinks new song _So What_ got me pumped up! So expect... well, read and you'll find out! :D**

**sorry if the chapters so short, I hope you like though.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**_PREVIOUSLY IN YOUR MAID..._**

_**'No way!' **never, not ever in her life would she wear a uniform like that! Especially one that looked like it came out of a playboy magazine. Seriously, she wasn't kidding...it did look like it came out of a playboy magizine. The material didn't seem very thick, and the edges were frilly. Plus, to make matter worse it exposed way too much cleavage that was necessary, AND the dress was too short, coming barely below her butt!_

_Sasuke and Itachi smirked, and grabbed Hinata's arm. It was time to try the outfit on..._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

This wasn't even near the day Hinata had planned out. She'd thought it would be horrible, but it was worser than that. There was only one word to describe it...no, five..._her nighmare come to reality_. Never in whole entire life of hiding behind baggy clothes would she have thought she'd have to expose her body to two strangers she worked for, and worser yet...they were PERVERTS! This was her nightmare, just that there were different characters to play the part.

Now, looking at the reflection of herself in the dressing room mirror, all she could do was stare in horror. The dress had worser effects than she thought! First, it was wayyyy to short to be called a dress, heck she would've mistaken it for a shirt! Second, it was a very deep v-necked, and it didn't help that she had c cupped breast. To make matters worse the material that was used on the dress was really fragile, in other words, it could easily rip apart. Then the design, that just made matters worser. What were they thinking?! Seriously, on the top front there was minature image of a women in a bikini! Even though it was just a drawing Hinata still couldn't help but blush at the sight.

Sasuke was really starting to get impatient, including Itachi. It had been about twenty minutes since Hinata had entered the dressing room, and she still hadn't come out. Somehow, Sasuke got the impression she wasn't even wearing the dress, maybe she was naked, and what those thoughts led to was a...nosebleed. Itachi just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and then rolled his eyes. All he knew was that his little brother was having perverted thoughts.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a door opening. Quickly, they advanced their eyes toward the dressing room area. They groaned once they saw who it was. Then to their dismay the blond women who had just gotten out of the dressing room saw them, and ran over to them. Both Sasuke and Itachi groaned inwardly in unison.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" The petite blonde haired women, also known as Ino Yamanaka, tried to hug Sasuke, but only missed, and ended up in the trashcan Sasuke had been beside. All the people that had been standing nearby were looking at the struggling blonde women, most laughing at the sight. On the other case Itachi and Sasuke just looked away in annoyance.

As if on que a small petite dark haired women stepped out of her dressroom nervously. The two Uchihas just gaped at the women in front of them. She looked like a goddess, to say the least, and with what she was wearing...a _naughty_ goddess.

Hinata couldn't help, but fidget under the stares of the two Uchihas. All they could do was stare, with mouths gaped open, and was that _lust _she saw in Sasuke's eyes. Oh no, another one of her nightmares was coming true, Sasuke was going to rape her. Luckily though, Itachi was there. Yet, it didn't seem he would be helping her, nope, he looked as if he were going to help Sasuke. She had to do something, her virginaty was at stake here.

"A-Ano, c-can't I just wear n-n-normal clothing?" She looked at them nervously once more.

"No," they both barked at the same time. That quickly got Hinata to stay quiet.

Fortunately, after Itachi saw Hinata's terrifed eyes, he restrained himself, and returned to his normal stotic self. He was ashamed he hadn't been able to control himslef, along with Sasuke.

"I mean no, you HAVE to wear a uniform. That's a order." He gave Hinata one of his serious looks, while Hinata just sulked. Sighing, Hinata answered.

" O-Oh, I guess I s-should go c-c-change then." For awhile Itachi just examined her, sending goosebumps throughout her skin. Once he was finished he reluctingly nodded.

As quickly as she had saw the nod, Hinata darted into the dressing room, only to be smacked in the face with a closed door. The impact sent her flying backwards, luckily Sasuke caught her fall. If only Hinata had noticed the old lady that had gone into the dressing room when she'd stepped out.

For awhile all Hinata coudl see was a gravitional pull of lucky charms around her head. Then, once she recovered she instantly felt warmth at the sides of her waist. Quickly, she jumped up, only to be hit again, with the _same_ door. Groaning she fell back down, with Sasuke to catch her, again.

"Don't move Hyuga," Sasuke muttered in a hoarse voice. Hinata just groaned in response, and let her eyes close. Fortunately, for Sasuke, Hinata hadn't noticed the small tints of pink on his cheeks. He didn't want to her to know what he saw when she was falling backwards, twice.

Standing up, Sasuke lifted Hinata over his shoulders like he would do with a bag. Leaving Itachi behind to look at the pleasent sight underneath the Hinata's uniform.

**_PREVIEW:_**

_"What do you mean clean the top windows?" Hinata looked at Sasuke in question with washing rags in her hand, while he merely smirked, and looked over at the ladder in front of them._

_"I mean, clean the top windows." He pointed towards the windows at the very top of the house, which must have been five stories high. _

_Wide eyed Hinata stared at the windows. Did he really expect her to go up **there**?! Especailly with her maid uniform, and slippery shoes?! _

_"You're the maid, you have to do what I order you to do." Sasuke growled, and pushed her toward the ladder. _

_Gulping, Hinata stepped onto the ladder, she just wished she'd live to tell the tale._

**_!!_**

**_Hope you like the preview Larn 555 :)_**

**_review if you want more_**


	7. a bit of the first day of work

**_I''m so glad you like my last chapter :D I hope you like this one as much as the last one, or more. _**

**_This chapter was orginally going to be longer, like about 3000 something words, but I decided to cut it down. So yeah... it's longer than that last one at least :) Another thing, I didn't really check over my errors in this story, so please bear with me if my grammer sucks in this chapter._**

**_Anyway, getting on with the story..._**

**_previously in YOUR MAID..._**

_"Don't move Hyuga," Sasuke muttered in a hoarse voice. Hinata just groaned in response, and let her eyes close. Fortunately, for Sasuke, Hinata hadn't noticed the small tints of pink on his cheeks. He didn't want to her to know what he saw when she was falling backwards, twice._

_Standing up, Sasuke lifted Hinata over his shoulders like he would do with a bag. Leaving Itachi behind to look at the pleasent sight underneath the Hinata's uniform._

**_!!_**

**YOUR MAID...**

_Sasuke, Itachi, TenTen_...those were the only thoughts her brain seemed to be functioning around. It was all their fault she was caught in the situation she was in, and to say the least it was humilating, and very nerve wrecking.

After having bumped her head _twice _on the _same _dressing room door, Hinata found a huge bump on the left side of her forehead, with what came along a gigantic amount of stares. No, the stares weren't just because of the bump on her forehead, but rather because of the person who came into class with her with the bump on her forehead, Sasuke Uchiha. Unfortunately, it had to be him, why couldn't it have his brother? But then again, it wouldn't matter, both were Uchihas, so she'd still get the same amount of stares.

At least she hadn't been able to see the stares they had been giving her when she first came in with him, which was with her over his shoulder, like some sack. Luckily, she was still unconcious at the moment, but unluckliy she woke up a few minutes later. That's when she discovered all the stares she was recieving from her classmates, and that's how she found herself in this situation. To make matters worse, Sasuke had decided to sit beside her, only to earn Hinata glares from half the female population of the class, and the only thing she could do about it was sink lower into her seat, and continue on with her work. If only TenTen had this class, sighing she looked down at her run down shoes, while people bore holes through her head.

For awhile, the only thing everybody could do was stare at her, but gradually after about ten minutes, they turned around. Hinata let out a sigh, and let her head fall to her desk. Maybe she could get some sleep...

"There will be no sleeping in my class Miss Hyuga." Hinata's shot head shot up, and caught Orochimaru, their teacher, sending her a cold eye, that was enough to make her stay up for the rest.

All the class sneered, while Hinata just looked away, and kept her eyes glued to the ground. How she waited for this class period to end.

o0o

Sasuke turned back towards the front with a small smirk plastered on his face, the Hyuga was so stupid. No wonder she liked Naruto, they were exactly alike. Although, he still couldn't believe the dobe hadn't noticed, it was evident to everybody else. Still, Naruto wasn't like everybody else, he was stupider.

"Okay class I want you to pair up. Find a partner before your time is up, or...you'll be working with me." Orchimaru showed off his piercing teeth, along with his two large fangs. Another thing that freaked out the kids were his eyes, they were like a snakes. Stalking and leathal, at times they would even mistaken him for snake.

Just taking one look at Orochimaru the kids raced towards their partners, leaving Hinata the only one still sitting. Hinata scaned the room. It seemed all the girls wanted Sasuke as their partner, and all the guys already had their partners, or so it seemed, so Hinata had no partner so far, and that's what scared Hinata. Orochimaru, was going to be HER partner! Hinata had to find someone, and quick, but who? She was too afraid of speaking to anyone, especially after what had just happened, so maybe it was her destiny to partner up with their creepy science teacher. Sighing, she dropped her head on her desk, that was going to leave another bruise.

"You're my partner." As quickly as her head had dropped it was up. The instant it was, her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"W-What?!" Her voice was an octave too high, which caused all the students to turn her way, again. It seemed Hinata was going to be the center of attention in the class.

"Are you death? I said you're my partner." Garra's peircing green eyes gazed deeply into Hinata's, and the only thing Hinata could do was stare back with wide eyes. Shock was clearly written all over her face, whos wouldn't? Afterall, Garra no Sabaki, wasn't known to take to others, especially work with anyone. The last time he paired up with someone, they had never heard of her again, which of course frightened Hinata very much.

"M-M-Me?" She pointed a finger t herself, only to recieve a glare from Garra. That immedatly got her to shut up. It seemed she be working with a guy that was exaclty like Sasuke.

o0o0o

Sasuke was as shocked as Hinata, but he didn't show it. Like Hinata, he never expected Garra to pair up with her. Yet, now because of him he was paired up with Sakura. For one thing, he would be the only one doing the work, considering all Sakura wanted to do was fuck him.

"SASUKE-KUNNN!! You're SO SMART!!" Sasuke merely rolled his eyes, and kept his eyes on his desk, while Sakura overlapped her legs in between his. Sasuke's eyes glowered, and he turned around to glare at Sakura. Only while doing so he spotted Hinata turning a dark red, while Garra smirked. Somehow, this caught Sasuke's attention, and not in the good way.

"You are all assss-signed to combine a sss-snake and a frog tog-sther. You are tso finiss-sh this by the end of thisss week, wissth your partner." Orochimaru mouth slipped into one of his evil smiles, as he stared at his class. Most had their mouths gaped open, while other's cursed. Garra, Sasuke, and Hinata were the only ones that didn't do anything, they were used to their teachers assignments, and considering they were the top three students in his class it didn't bother them much.

Just then the school bell rang. All the students quickly shot up from their seats, and raced out of the classroom, Hinata being the first one out of the room. She didn't want to be near her partner or Sasuke.

o0o

Once Sasuke was out of his classroom he was overlapped with fangirls, and of course three of them were Sakura, Ino, and Karin. Sasuke didn't panic though, he knew he could handle his three girlfriends in the crowd.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura forced herself onto him once more, while Sasuke merely pushed away once more. Karin and Ino saw this, and both gave off smiles, both thinking Sasuke wanted them only. Yet, they were both wrong, Sasuke only used them.

Lowering himself to Sakura's ear Sasuke whispered into her ear, while Ino, Karin, and the rest of his fan girls watched in anger, and curosity.

Sakura frowned, which was the immedate response to trigger a radiant smile to the fan girls, Ino, and Karin. Sasuke got up, and started to walk away, leaving the girls following, except for Sakura, who looked at their retreating forms with an evil smirk. They didn't know what Sasuke had told her.

o0o

Hinata stared at the unwashed floor of Michimoo's Club, and gave out an exasperated sigh. Since she had gotten out of school this was all she seemed to be doing, and TenTen was starting to worry.

"Come on Hinata, it can't be that bad." Hinata sighed again.

"Well, at least you get paid more," TenTen tried to make some humor out of the situation, but she just recieved another sigh.

"Come on Hinata, cheer up." Stepping foward TenTen handed Hinata a golden necklace, maybe it would cheer her up.

Feeling something cold and smooth in her hand, Hinata looked down at the item with wide eyes. It was probably the most beautifully crafted necklace ever made by human. It was real gold, but in the middle it had a picture of her, and TenTen carved in the middle, and on the top it read '_bestfriends...more like SISTERS'_ For awhile all Hinata could do was stare at the item with wide eyes.

"So what do you think?" TenTen looked at Hinata nervously. Hinata looked up, and stared at TenTen in disbelif.

"H-How d-did y-you earn the m-money for t-t-this?" Hand shaking, Hinata brought up the necklace,which shone off her pale skin.

TenTen looked down at the necklace, and smiled.

"Savings, I was going to get you one, but my money wasn't enough, BUT I think you should have it."

Hinata stared at TenTen with disbelif. Was she serious? The necklace must have cost a fortune.

"B-But how much d-did it c-c-cost?" TenTen looked away. She knew Hinata wasn't going to accept it if she told her the real price, so instead she decided to lie. And the only way she could do that was if she didn't have to look her in the eyes, in other case if she did then she'd probably blurt out the truth.

"Um... hundred bucks." TenTen kept her back to Hinata.

"Hundred dollars?" Hinata looked at TenTen's back in question, then lowered her gaze toward the necklace. It couldn't be that such a unique work of art cost 100 dollars, that was impossible, it looked as if it cost thousands. There had to be a mistake, and Hinata was going to find out what it was. She continued to look, while she came up with possible answers, yet her answers were soon interrupted when she heard.

"Hey, Hinata aren't you supposed to be at the Uchiha mansion already?"

That quickly shot Hinata out of her thoughts. The next thing she knew she was racing towards the exit.

o0o

Glaring at the sidewalk Sasuke turned back towards Hinata, she was late, and she had forgotten to wear her uniform...again. Uchihas didn't accept tardiness, so there was definately going to be a punishment for the Hyuga.

"Go get dressed," Sasuke growled. At first Hinata looked at Sasuke in utter horror, but once she met his glare that was enough to make her run into the restroom and start changing. While she was changing Hinata noticed something inside the trashcan. Somehow, the item caught her attention, and made her reach out to grab it. Now, Hinata wasn't one to go snooping into other people's business, but somehow this seemed to insist she see it.

Taking the last step foward to the trashcan, Hinata bent down and grabbed the item. It was some wierd type of white stick. Confused, Hinata peered closer at the mysterious item, but when she did it...it came as a total suprise. It was a pregnecy test, but that didn't suprise her as much as what the pregnecy test read.

Just then Sasuke spoke, from beside the closed door.

"Hurry up, my time is not to be wasted." HIs footsteps faded, as he walked farther from the door till he was outside, then nothing could be heard.

As if her hand was on fire, Hinata dropped the pregnecy test, and hastily bent over to throw it in the trashcan. Once that was done Hinata looked over at her maid uniform. Letting out a small groan she walked over towards it. It was time to wear the uniform, even if it meant she'd never be able to look at herself in the mirror.

o0o

Tapping his foot unpatiently on the sidewalk Sasuke looked up once he heard footsteps. What he saw took his breath away, for the second time. The Hyuga was transformed into a naughty goddess once she was in the outfit, and that Sasuke definatly like her look. Especially the way the v neck top showed off some of her cleavage, which he had to say made him sweat a bit. Along with that the shortness of the dress showed off her creamy white thighs, and it seemed to be helping her curves. From what Sasuke could tell she had the best hourglass figure he'd ever seen, and that was definatly a huge statement, afterall Sasuke had seen many women naked.

o0o

Fidgeting with her outfit, Hinata looked up at Sasuke. The look in his eyes took her away. Was that lust? If it was, she didn't want to now. She wasn't about to lose her virginaty to her boss, a cold hearted cocky Uchiha.

"A-Ano, but do I s-s-start w-w-work?"

For ten whole minutes Sasuke was warped with Hinata's look, but once he got out of it he noticed her looking at him in question.

"What?!" He barked. Hinata's gaze was quickly turned towards the sidewalk, while she struggled on lowering the dress, yet that didn't seem to be helping her top half much. In fact, she was allowing more cleavage to be shown, to Sasuke's excitement. Although, Sasuke remembered what she was here to do, and quickly turned back to his stotic/cocky old self.

"Get to work."

Hinata stopped her struggling, but kept her gaze towards the sidewalk.

"W-What do I d-do?"

Sasuke looked at the rags beside him, and then towards his house. He had just come up with a great idea, a great idea that would become Hinata's punishment.

Grabbing two of the rags, Sasuke threw them toward Hinata, who suprisingly looked up just in time to catch them.

"Clean the top windows."

"What do you mean clean the top windows?" Hinata looked at Sasuke in question with rags in her hands, while he merely smirked, and looked over at the ladder in front of them.

"I mean, clean the top windows." He pointed towards the windows at the very top of the mansion, which must have been five stories high.

Wide eyed, Hinata stared at the windows. Did he really expect her to go up_** there**_? Especailly with her maid uniform, and slippery shoes?!

"You're the maid, you have to do what I order you to do." Sasuke growled, and pushed her toward the ladder.

Gulping, Hinata stepped onto the ladder, she just wished she'd live to tell the tale.

o0o

Sasuke's smirk widened as he watched Hinata climb the ladder, the sight from the bottom was definatly something, well at least for Sasuke. Still though, that wasn't all that caught Sasuke's attention.

Her steps were cautious, and graceful, which suprised Sasuke, but not as much as when he heard a car pulling up in the garage. Turning he spotted Itachi and his friends stepping out of the car. The looks on their faces were indescrible as they turned over in Hinata's direction.

**_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

**_Hope you liked _**

**_Reviews must be at least fifteen_**

**_Yep, that's may goal so far_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hellooooo everybody. I know it's been a long time since I last updated this story, but here it is._**

**_ENJOY! :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

previously in YOUR MAID...

_Sasuke's smirk widened as he watched Hinata climb the ladder, the sight from the bottom was definatly something, well at least for Sasuke. Still though, that wasn't all that caught Sasuke's attention._

_Her steps were cautious, and graceful, which suprised Sasuke, but not as much as when he heard a car pulling up in the garage. Turning he spotted Itachi and his friends stepping out of the car. The looks on their faces were indescrible as they turned over in Hinata's direction._

**_oOoOOoOoOoOo_**

"This art is definatly a bang, un."** (Deidara)**

"I'm definately gonna hit that." **(Hidan)**

"I've seen better," **(Kakuzu)**

"Whatever," **(Sasori)**

"That girls fineeeee!!!" **(Kisame)**

"Piece of shit," **(Pain)**

"Me likey," **(Tobi)**

"Boring" **(Zetsu)**

"...." **(Konan)**

"...," **(Itachi)**

"Hn," **(Sasuke)**

Hinata squeaked at hearing voices underneath her, and looked down, which turned out to be a real bad idea. Seeing how far up she was, Hinata couldn't help but let fear take over. What if she fell? What if nobody was there to catch her? What if she slipped? What if she DIED?!! Hinata groaned inwardly, she knew she should have never let TenTen get her into this!

"Hey baby, why don't you come down here? Maybe then we can get to now each other better." Hinata tore her gaze away from the ground, and tried ignoring what she'd just heard. It was better if she just got the whole thing over with. Although, fear seemed to paralzye her to the spot. There were still five more stories to climb, and she had a great fear of heights. The highest thing she ever climbed was a bunk bed, which wasn't much., and now...

"Move it Hyuga, the windows aren't going to clean themselves." Hinata bit her lip, and looked up towards the sky. Why did she let herself get into this? Sighing, Hinata hesistanly and slowly rose one foot, and then the other, and started to climb. It was better if she just got this over with.

**.......oooooooo000000o...meanwhile down on the ground...o00000ooooooooo.......**

"Whoa, where'd you get sumtin like that?" Kisame said, but not before letting out a low whistle. Sasuke ignored him, and continued to watch Hinata climb, along with half of the guys.

"She's the new maid, " Itachi stated monotonesly, and turned his face back towards Hinata.

"I have better things to do then watch this," Itachi muttered, and started to head towards the mansion, with Pein, Konan, Tobi, and Sasori following after him. Sasuke smirked at his brother's antics, and continued watching Hinata climb. By then she'd already climbed to the top. He was taken by suprise by how she moved, almost like a spider monkey, quick and smart. Who'd what've known she had it in her?

Either way, she better hurry or then he'd have to give her another punishment. Thinking about this, Sasuke couldn't help but let a smirk trail on his lips. Yet, his thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard the door open. Slowly, he took his eyes off Hinata, and that's when he was faced with his father. His face was grim, and he was looking at Sasuke with serious eyes. Sasuke was curious, but hid it well with his emotionless mask, which he called his face.

"Your mom's in grave state Sasuke," Fukagu kept a steady gaze on Sasuke, whom simply nodded. "Not just any grave state Sasuke, she's near death right now."

Sasuke had to bite his tongue to keep a gasp from coming out. "What do you mean?"

"The disease is eating her, and quickly, " now, Fukagu's eyes shone with sorrow. Sasuke stayed mute. He knew what his mother's sickness did to her, but he never expected this to happen right now, it was just too...early.

"I've got to go. Your mother's in the car right now." Sasuke stayed quiet, and watched as his father ran to the car. All he knew right now was that he had to leave. That's when he realized he was already running towards his father.

"I'm coming too." He stepped onto the car with his father, and the car zoomed off towards the Konoha Hospital. Thus, Hinata was left alone outside.

* * *

"Hey Itachi, how'd you get her?" Kisame asked him with raised eyebrows.

Itachi growled, and continued focusing his attention towards the television.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll find out either ways." A smirk lit itself on his shark-like looking face. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the TV.

"She's the maid. You better not molest her Kisame." His voice wasn't a shout, but it didn't have to be. Itachi Uchiha's tone was cold enough to turn the Bahamas to Antartica.

"Speaking of the new maid chick, I say we go check on her..." Hidan grinned evily, but it fell when Itachi turned to glare at him. "I mean, it's been more than an hour er two, she could've fallen off..."

Once more, Hidan was cut short, since all the guys had already left to check on the Uchiha's new maid.

* * *

She was alone.... She was alone. She was alone on top of a mansion, a 10 foot story mansion, and it was starting to turn dark. God! Why did she deserve to stay stuck up on a 10 foot Uchiha mansion when the sky was starting to darken?! This was definately not her day.

Sure, all the windows were clean, and pretty good as well, but heck! Getting stuck ontop of this humangous building was not what she asked for. Nope, it was all because she owed TenTen. This was pretty stupid, but definately not funny. It was far beyond funny. In fact, this had to be the most frightening thing that had ever occured to her.

Small tears trickled down her face, as Hinata tried her best to keep her gaze of the low ground. She was so high up, and the ladder had fallen about 30 minutes ago, and gosh dang it! This damn dress was itchin her. Her cleavage kept busting out. Stupid breasts, why'd she have to grow up so fast?

Tears continued to pour down, until she started to sob. Why? Why?! WHY?! First, she was disowned. Then she was left out in the street with no money watsoever. Her family hated her, and her cousin was too faraway to contact. Her job didn't pay much, and she probably would never get into the college she wanted, and now she was juggling her schoolwork with this job, and another as well. There was no time for rest in her life. It was pure work, work, work, work. Only the rich could afford such things the poor took forever to save to buy. Yet, she had been rich once.

Yes, once apon a time, so so long ago, and then her father. Her own father, took it all away. Her hopes, her wishes, her family. It was because of him she was like this. It didn't matter to her that she was no longer rich, but the fact that she was still seen as the same useless, coward, unwanted daughter of Hyuga Hiashi.

To this day she still remembered the exact words he spoke to her when he told her she was to be disowned.

**FLASHBACK**

_The day was chilly, and the sky's appearance didn't seem to help much. Still though, Hinata was happy. She was really happy. In fact, it was the first time she had felt like this in such a long time. Today was the day she would become the Hyuga Heiress. Today was a day for celebration. Today Hinata would change. Hinata smiled at this thought._

_She gently fixed the creases on her silver silk kimono, and walked to her father's study. Afterall, that's where she was told to go. _

_o0o_

_Hinata knocked softly at the door, not wanting to disturb her father in case someone important was with him or he was busy._

_"Enter," Hinata felt her body stiffen once she caught the lace of coldness in his voice. But she quickly shook it off. Maybe she had mistaken that coldness, and lack of emotion in his voice, afterall he should be happy, right? His own daughter was about to take over._

_Yet, then again, Hinata had never been what her father had wanted her to be, in fact she was the opposite. She was too kind, too weak, too shy was what he always said, but then again he could always change his mind. Yes, that had to be it. He was going to congraulate her, he was proud of her_ _for one. That had to be it, it had to._

_Hinata felt her body relaxed, and she entered her father's study. _

_"Ano, you c-called m-m-me?" She bowed, and looked at her father. That's when it hit her like a ton of bricks. He was not happy, he was not going to congraulate her. He was still the same._

_He frowned at hearing her stutter. "Stop that damn stuttering of yours already. You're already 18 for pits sake! Get a grip!" _

_Hinata looked down at the ground. "G-Gomen," _

_Hiashi glared at Hinata. "I didn't call for you to apologize to me. Yet, that would be nice. Considering what you've put me through these past years." Hinata's head shot up, and she looked at her father incredously. Who was he kidding?!! He had made her life a living hell! And all she had wanted to do was to impress him._

_Yet, she said nothing, and turned her gaze back to the ground._

_"You're not going to be the heiress, in fact you've been disowned right this minute,now leave my office. Your presence disgusts me." With that he turned his eyes back to his office work. While Hinata's head swam in emotions. _

_This was all so simple for him, but for her, it was her life. She'd been working and trying her hardest to show what great heiress she could be, but Hanabi always came out on top, but it all came down to this. She wasn't cut out for it, and she'd been disowned. Now what? Now what was to become of her? What?_

_Silent tears swam down her cheeks, and she stood there for a long time. _

_"What's going to happen to m-me?" Hiashi looked up at her, and his eyes widened. He'd never seen Hinata cry. That was probably the only thing he could give her credit for, she never cried, well at least not in front of him. Still though, it didn't matter now. She was useless. It was her problem not his._

_"I'm not your father anymore, it's your responsiblity." Hinata gulped, but she pushed back the tears. So that's how it was going to be. _

_"O-Okay, b-b-but before I leave I just want to let you know, I-I love y-you." And before Hiashi could say another word, Hinata ran out of the room, and left the Hyuga mansion behind forever, not even bothering to take her belongings with her._

* * *

Hinata's eyes flooded with tears, and she began to sob. It was true, she did love her father. No matter what he did, she still loved him, but he didn't love her, he didn't even like her. And it hurt, god, it hurt.

Bunching her knees together, she continued to cry.

She stayed like this for few more minutes of this, Hinata was exhausted, and felt like sleeping. She couldn't sleep though. She was 10 stories up high, and she was at the corner of the roof. Unfortunetly though, Hinata's brain could not control her body at the moment, and so she ended up falling asleep at the edge.

* * *

Itachi looked at the sleeping form before him, and his eyes softened. She looked so peaceful, she would look even more peaceful if she had those tear stains off her checks.

Unconciously, Itachi gently touched her cheek, but quickly retreated it. What was he thinking?! He shook his head a bit, and closed his eyes. It didn't matter what he was thinking, his real job was to get her off the roof. Stupid Sasuke, he wasn't supposed to leave her out here all alone.

Her skin was pale, and from when he had touched her cheek he knew she was burning up. Growling, he grabbed Hinata with one arm, and suprisingly enough he found her to be very light.

He looked at her once more, and frowned. Her cleavage was hanging out. Quickly, he tore his gaze away, and hurridly walked his way down the stairs. This was none of his business, once she was down, he'd seen her back home, besides her job was done for today.

* * *

"Can I touch her? She look cutey." Tobi smiled, and reached his hand out to touch her, but it was slapped away by Pein.

"Let her be Tobi, she's asleep, and if she wakes up to seeing you touch her, you're going to get a slap to your face." Pein's eyes narrowed as his eyes skimmed Hinata's body.

"Stop checking her out you pervert! You're gonna get a slap in your face to with how you're looking at her, un!" Deidara rolled his eyes, and then turned to look at Hinata. A smile spread on his lips. "Besides, she's mine, un."

"Who would want to be yours?" Sasori replied, which earned him a scowl from Deidara.

"Who would want to be yours?!" Deidara snapped back.

"Plenty of people," Sasori replied, and a smirk appeared upon his handsome face.

"Yeah, the plenty that are blind!"

"Yeah, and the plenty that aren't."

"Will you two shutup. You're annoying me," Zetsu hissed as he glared at the two rivals.

"Whatever," Deidara growled, while Sasori continued to smirk.

"I'm taking her home," Itachi calmly implied, once he noticed his two friends had stopped their foolish fighting.

"Ugh, no! You can't! I didn't even get to..."

"It doesn't matter, I'm taking her home," and without another word to his friends, Itachi strod aways with Hinata in his arms.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE OVER AT THE HOSPITAL....**_

"I'm sorry to say Mr. Uchiha, but she won't be with us for long." Fukagu's eyes saddened, and he tried to hold back the tears.

Sasuke, who had been behind him the whole time, stiffened, and felt himself start to fade.

"When?"

The doctor understood the question, and answered, "One more year, but she has to take the medicine every day." Fuakgu looked at the room his wife was being held in. Critical area.

"Mikoto..." He whispered with such feeling, that the doctor felt his eyes glisten, but quickly pushed it aside, and returned to his profession.

"You may go look at her if you'd like."

Fukagu was silent for a while before he nodded. "Come on Sasuke, let's go take a look..."

He turned back around to look at his son, but found he wasn't there.

* * *

Sasuke didn't understand it. Why did it have to be his mom? Why did it have to happen? Why today? Why?! Why?! WHY?! He yanked at his hair, and ran towards the forest that led to the roadway to his home.

He continuted to run, not noticing the car that was approaching.

_

* * *

_

**Listen up peoples, there must be up to 25 or more reviews for me to update again. **

**Okay, I lowered the number down from what it was before**

**Sorry bout that, I barely checked over the story, and I realzied I'd made a mistake with the number of reviews **

**Okay then**

**Cya Nara**


End file.
